1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports and templates for masonry construction, and more particularly to an arch support system for masonry construction to support brickwork against a curved surface as the bricks are laid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is very difficult and time consuming to install brickwork to concave arcuate, domed, or curved surfaces such as the interior of tunnels, vessels and kilns, etc., particularly when the bricks must be laid and supported in an arcuate overhead position and in adjacent rows or rings extending for great distances.
Dominquez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,044 discloses an adjustable arch support for the laying of brickwork which incorporates a central hub having a plurality of radially extending telescopic struts pivotally connected at their inner ends to the central hub and pivotally connected at their outer ends to a flexible band. The band incorporates at least one lockable hinge allowing the band to be set either to an even curve or to a discontinuous curve having a peak at the hinge. The shape of the arch is determined by adjustment of the struts which bends the band to the desired configuration.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and this patent in particular by an apparatus and method for supporting brickwork against a curved surface during masonry construction wherein a first hub is positioned at the center of a curved surface to be lined with bricks. A second hub is positioned adjacent the first and has an outer wall extending beyond the width of the first hub in radially spaced relation with a series of circumferentially spaced slots therein. Mortared bricks are placed sequentially against the curved surface and supported by telescopic spring-loaded brick support struts placed on the second hub to extend generally radially outward therefrom and engage each mortared brick to form a ring of bricks each pressed against the curved surface by a brick support strut. Telescopic spring-loaded rib support struts are sequentially placed on the first hub to extend radially outward through the slots of the second hub and engage the approximate center of certain circumferentially spaced bricks of the ring of bricks. Each rib support strut is sequentially contracted and an elongate resilient rib is installed between the outer end of the rib support struts and the inner diameter of the ring of bricks such that the rib member and rib support struts exert a radial outward force thereon. A coupling is connected to the rib support struts and a second ring of bricks are installed adjacent the first ring and supported by brick support struts while a second rib is installed in the couplings. Subsequent rings of bricks are installed by removing the brick support struts, installing another first hub and repositioning the second hub adjacent thereto and repeating the process.